crackpairingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spam
Spam '''is the shipping of '''Spencer Shay and Sam Puckett (Sp/encer + S/'am') on the Nickelodeon show, iCarly. This pairing is also very rarely called Shaykett (Shay + Puck'ett'), but this name for it generally applies to the Cam '('Ca'rly/Sa'm) relationship. The two of the m seem to be very good friends, but sometimes Spencer can get annoyed when Sam eats all their food (mostly his food) or deletes his favorite shows because she feels like it. Sam, like Spencer, has artistic talent (as demonstrated by her elaborate doodles in iDate A Bad Boy and iMust Have Locker 239), and they discuss this from time to time. Sam also helps Spencer with his art projects at various times. They can both be a little crazy, and are very unique. They might be a little closer than brother and sister, considering they often hang out and do some things together, even when neither Carly nor Freddie are around. They sometimes seem to have more patience for each other than they do for most other characters - especially Sam for Spencer. This pairing is generally considered very unlikely to go further than friendship on the show, mainly because there is a major age difference between the two of them (12 years), and iCarly is on a kids'/teens' network. Despite this fact, many people still ship Spam. Whatever you can say, in iGet Pranky, Sam definitely doesn't hesitate to admit that she has a little crush on Spencer. Since that episode, however, this has not been mentioned again. Spam Moments 'Season 1' 'iWant More Viewers' *When Carly announces that she is serving her "special spaghetti" for dinner, Spencer and Sam mumble, "Yay" unenthusiastically at the same time. *Spencer and Sam sit across from each other during dinner. Spencer asks Carly, Sam, an d Freddie why they should care how many people tune into the iCarly webcast. Sam reminds Spencer that he is an artist and asks, "Do you want two people to see your sculptures or two million?" Spencer replies, "Two million." *Later, after Spencer tells Freddie he'll help him with their contest, Sam asks, "You're not still dating that girl?" "No she only liked me for my socks," Spencer admits. "That's weird," Sam says. Spencer pulls up his pant leg, shows off his socks, and asks, "Is it?" *Normally a sore loser, Sam presses the applause button on her remote and concedes defeat graciously to Spencer when he activates the "Please go online to iCarly.com" sign successfully over the interstate. *At the end of the episode, Sam takes Spencer's hand when she brings him over to the computer to show him some comments on the iCarly website. 'iLike Jake' *Sam walks into the Shay apartment when Spencer is making a plaster cast of his head and obviously thinks it's weird. Spencer explains to her that he's making a plaster cast of his head to put on his body sculpture. Sam replies sarcastically, "Of course you are," implying how crazy she thinks Spencer acts sometimes. *Stunned by this, she goes upstairs to leave. Before she does, Spencer asks her to give him some coffee through his "drink hole." Sam reluctantly agrees and then tries to do so, but she accidentally pours it down Spencer's breathing tube. *Just then, a cough is heard. Sam stares as she notices something is wrong. Still holding the end of the tube, she takes a step back and her arms shake a little from the impact. A bubbling sound is then heard. *As Sam gently puts down the coffee pot, she looks in confusion as Spencer gags loudly and spits the coffee back up the tube, causing her to jump back in shock. Spencer replies "Okay, that was my breathing tube!" leaving Sam speechless. 'iWanna Stay With Spencer' *On the iCarly webcast, Sam introduces Spencer as "an amazing artist" who will now exhibit "his coolest project ever," the Fan of Hammers. *Sam is much more effusive in her praise of Spencer's artwork than Carly is, calling the Fan of Hammers his "latest masterpiece." In this way, she implies that he creates masterpieces on a regular basis. *After Spencer unveils the hammer sculpture to the iCarly audience with much fanfare, he tells Sam to hit the applause button on her remote, which she happily does. *When Spencer fires up the motor on the Fan of Hammers, Sam sincerely gushes to the camera that she thinks the sculpture is "fan-tastic!" *Carly starts pacing around the iCarly studio when she finds out Granddad Shay wants her to come live with him in Yakima because he thinks Spencer is too irresponsible a guardian for Carly. Sam tells Carly to chill out, but Carly says she can't relax until her grandfather is convinced Spencer is a dependable adult. Sam quips in response, "Yeah. Good luck with that." However, the mirthful expression on her face suggests that Sam doesn't intend her comment as a slight against Spencer. *Sam is the one who proposes the she, Carly, and Freddie come up with a way for Granddad Shay to see that Spencer is a good guardian, which indicates that Sam really does see Spencer as a responsible adult. Ultimately, they decide that Carly should act rebellious in front of her brother and grandfather so that Spencer will have to discipline her in front of Granddad Shay. 'iNevel' *After Carly's disastrous interview with Nevel, the iCarly crew meet over at the Shay apartment to regroup. When Freddie asks incredulously, "Nevel's only eleven?" Sam retorts, "Yes, now stop speaking." Spencer can be seen in the background smirking at this remark, indicating that he found her comme nt cute or amusing. *Although Spencer is clearly upset that his butter sculpture melted, he never gets angry at Sam directly for turning up the temperature in the apartment while he was with Carly over at Nevel's house. Instead, he assures Sam that "it's okay" she ruined his sculpture, then runs off to the grocery store to buy more butter for a do-over. He doesn't even make Sam clean up the mess she made. *Conversely, when Sam's then-boyfriend Jonah messed up Spencer's claymation in iHSB, Spencer went ballistic. He screamed at Jonah, "Why don't you stay for dinner, RIP MY HEART OUT?" 'iSpy a Mean Teacher' *Out of the many females Spencer knows, he asks Sam to model for him. His request is, thus, quite a compliment to Sam. *When Sam asks why Spencer didn't ask his girlfriend Connie to model for him, he e xplains that he broke up with her because she was "juggling for other guys." Sam awkwardly shows sympathy. *Under Spencer's close gaze, Sam straightens her posture while sitting on the modelling stool and smiles broadly. Spencer's face lights up when she does this, and he exclaims, "Yes!" while pointing at her. *Spencer appears impressed with Sam's modelling abilities, as he asks her while working, "So this is seriously the first time you've ever modelled for a sculpture?" *Sam seems understandably hurt when Spencer ends up sculpting a fish instead of her. When she asks why she´s still there, he answers, "I get lonely ..." 'iWant a World Record' *While helping Sam carry Freddie's media cart down and back up the stairwell of Bushwell Plaza, Spencer whines about how heavy the cart is, yet Sam never chastizes him for his complaints once. *When Spencer falls asleep during the marathon iCarly webcast, Sam insists on waking him up. She duct tapes an airhorn, throws it into the elevator, then sends the blaring airhorn down to Spencer. *Even though it was Spencer's fault the iCarly webcast didn't break a world record, Sam doesn't chew him out for his snafu like she would have done had it been anyone else's fault. *Sam, Freddie, and Carly warmly congratulate Spencer on getting into the Jonas Book of World Records even before he offers to share the credit for building the sculpture with them. 'iRue the Day' *Spencer proudly shows Sam, Carly, and Freddie the autograph Tom Higgenson (of the Pla in White T's) wrote on Spencer's back. *The gift Carly and Spencer's dad sent to Spencer is a two foot-long Italian meat stick (though Col. Roger Morgan ate part of it). Spencer thus shares a deep love of meat with Sam. *When Carly announces on the iCarly webcast that her brother Spencer saved Tom Higgenson from being injured by a falling menu sign, Sam pushes the applause button on her remote, smiles, and points to a goofy picture of Spencer in the top-right corner of the screen. 'iHeart Art' *Spencer says the Seattle Art Community is looking for great and unknown artists. Carly says he is a great artist and Sam says, "And you're definitely unknown." Spencer looks at her and says, "Thank you" sarcastically. *Sam understands that Spencer is worried about the gallery not liking his sculptures. She expl ains to Carly and Freddie that "all creative people worry their stuff's lame. It's an artist thing." *Sam laughs and claps her hands with delight at seeing Spencer's look of astonishment when his hero Harry Joyner materializes in the Shay apartment. *Sam comes up with the idea of showing Spencer's sculptures on iCarly, and then she and Carly actually showcase them on the show. *During the "virtual art exhibit" on the iCarly webcast, Sam refers to Spencer's whimsical creations as "awesomely cool sculptures." *Sam seems to be worried about Spencer when he's depressed. *When Spencer announces to the iCarly trio that he's getting a "real job" as a dental assistant, it's Sam who protests his decision, telling him with great sincerity, "You're an artist!" Spam Gallery The Spam gallery can be viewed here. Category:Pairing Category:television show pairing Category:Nickelodeon Category:Human Pairing